


Warm Like the Sun

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma thinks maybe he’ll be okay just lying quietly in his bed, listening to the whisper of Shouyou’s breathing, letting all the thoughts that come to him just run their course. He can allow himself to slowly decompress until his body finally gets the better of his brain and he sinks into sleep for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This if for Samy (@_lovebyelove on Twitter)! I've never written KenHina but I did my best! :V

It’s the first time Shouyou’s staying over at his house. When night finally comes, Kenma is almost grateful for his insomnia. Not that he doesn’t enjoy spending time with Shouyou, but his endless energy and excitement wears Kenma’s social stamina down, and he needs some time to himself. He knows he’ll have at least a two hours before he can finally sink into the same state of unconsciousness that has claimed Shouyou, and even though he’s tired (even more so now that he’s been hanging out with him all day, listening to him talk rampantly all day, being pulled along with him all over Tokyo _all day_ ) he appreciates that he’s going to get some time to unwind. He’s going to need it, since Shouyou will be here all of tomorrow, and there’s a 99% chance that he’ll wake up tomorrow feeling as tired as always, unless a miracle occurs.

Kenma thinks maybe he’ll be okay just lying quietly in his bed, listening to the whisper of Shouyou’s breathing, letting all the thoughts that come to him just run their course. He can allow himself to slowly decompress until his body finally gets the better of his brain and he sinks into sleep for a few hours. But at the same time, he hasn’t played any kind of video games for nearly a whole day, and he has an itch. It’ll be okay, he thinks, if he’s careful about it. Shouyou is probably a really heavy sleeper. He would have to be, for how much he must tire his body out during the day, jumping around at everything and yelling. If it exhausts Kenma this much to be around him, he can’t imagine how physically tiring it must be to _be_ him.

He reaches across the space between his bed and his desk for his PSP, wincing at the sound it makes as the plastic slides across the wood in his otherwise silent room. Shouyou doesn’t even turn, though.

He turns the volume off and the brightness all the way down (his mother has told him not to before, he’s going to ruin his eyes, but he can’t risk the light waking Shouyou up), and angles the device so it’s facing the wall instead of his friend on the floor. He feels calmer as soon as the screen hums to life, and sinks into the game easily.

Kenma has always been more introverted than extraverted. But for some reason, he seems to be drawn into friendships with extraverts. Kuroo, for example, and now Shouyou. Kuroo is a little different; he’s known Kenma longer, and while he does sometimes push Kenma to do things he doesn’t want to do, he respects when Kenma insists he can’t perform in a social situation or confrontation. They’ve talked about their friendship before, Kenma quietly commenting on how unlikely it seems. But Kuroo denied it, saying they complement each other. And after some consideration, Kenma found this to be plausible. Kuroo speaks for him when he doesn’t want to, and Kenma can offer criticism Kuroo is usually too bold to take from anyone else.

Kenma wonders if he could have the same thing with Shouyou. But then, even Kuroo doesn’t talk as much as he does. Kenma starts to feel a little on edge after being around Shouyou for a while, but he also feels somewhat excited. It’s like being in direct sunlight for any extended period of time—it’s warm, almost too warm, but at the same time the unpleasant heat is comfortable, relaxing. It makes him think of how he feels when as he starts to fall asleep, tucked under the too many blankets he keeps on his bed. Hazy is another word for it, with an underlying sense of anxiety that he’ll get burned if he stays too long. That kind of feeling can mess him up if he’s not careful.

“Kenma?” A sleepy murmur wafts up from the floor.

Kenma freezes (and consequently dies in his game...damn). He doesn’t say anything yet, expecting Shouyou to continue (maybe hoping he’s only sleep-talking).

“Are you still awake?”

No luck. “Mm,” he says. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

Shouyou sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks sideways at Kenma. “’S okay. Can’t you sleep?”

“…I have insomnia,” Kenma admits a little anxiously. He shuts off his game and places the PSP and slides it back onto his desk. Admitting this always feels wrong to him, because he thinks people feel obligated to stay up with him, and that’s not what he wants. He knows how to just suffer through it on his own.

Shouyou is still half-asleep, clearly. Kenma is waiting for his response—usually it doesn’t take this long, and the extra time he’s given to reconsider what he might have said instead is making his thoughts race a little faster.

Shouyou hums to himself and heaves himself forward, tucking his calves under his knees until he’s on all fours, and shuffles across the futon towards Kenma’s bed. “Scoot over,” he says.

Kenma is still in a mild state of panic, so instead of protesting, he does, pressing himself up against the wall. Shouyou climbs in next to him.

“Don’t look so freaked out,” Shouyou mutters, sounding a bit offended. “Just turn your back towards me.”

“Shouyou, you don’t have to try to—”

“I used to have problems sleeping too, just trust me.”

Shouyou’s sudden confession catches him off guard. He blinks in the darkness, looking at his friends’ unnaturally serious expression, and turns over, pressing his ear to the pillow. In the next moment, he feels Shouyou’s short fingernails running over the back of his t-shirt, lightly tracing twisting patterns across his back. At the first contact, he shivers, but almost immediately after that, it starts to feel nice.

“My mom used to do this for me until I fell asleep,” Shouyou says after a few minutes, calling Kenma out of the trance he hadn’t realized he’d sunken into. “You get anxious about stuff, right? And you’re thinking too much and you can’t sleep?”

“Yeah,” Kenma hums. “Did you used to…?” He can’t imagine it.

“Not so much the anxious part, but I couldn’t quiet my brain down.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t know what else to say. Shouyou’s nails are still scratching lightly across his back. It feels like it’s working. It gives him something to focus on besides all the thoughts in his heads, the quiet but ever-present anxiety. He’s having trouble keeping his eyes open, so he lets them close. The only thing he thinks now is that he’s wondering if Shouyou’s hand will get tired.

When Kenma wakes up, it’s morning. It takes him a moment to take stock of where his limbs are. Whatever’s under his left arm feels harder than his mattress, and he can’t feel his right one at all. Whatever’s pressed against his cheek smells nice, kind of like spices his mother uses in her cooking, the scent somehow with a quality of warmth to it. He blinks open his eyes and realizes that what he’s looking at is Shouyou’s ribs, and that’s Shouyou’s stomach his arm is flung across, still rising and falling evenly with his unconscious breathing.

Aside from the initial twitch when he realizes what position he’s in, he stays still. Shouyou is warm, even though on his side of the bed, he’s flung up all of Kenma’s blankets. His foot is hanging off the side of Kenma’s bed, as well as his arm. It takes Kenma a moment of trying to sense what’s in contact with his back to realize he’s lying on Shouyou’s arm as well as his own.

He’s thinking he should move, if only so he can claim use of his arm again. Now that he’s realized he’s lying on it, it’s kind of uncomfortable, the way it’s tingling numbly. But at the same time, the warmth radiating from Shouyou’s body is heady and comfortable, and the feel of his well-worn t-shirt against his skin is equally pleasant.

After a minute, he only dares to shift so his arm is to the side of him, feeling the unpleasant beginning of relief as the pins and needles spring up in his arm. But thankfully, Shouyou doesn’t wake up.

He feels more rested than he has in…he can’t remember when the last time was he slept that well. He doesn’t remember any of his dreams, stressful or otherwise. It’s the good kind of sleep he’s woken up from, that feels like it lasted only an instant, but at the same time was just enough to get him through a full day without blinking his eyes wearily closed, resting against doorways, desks, if he were at school. But he feels like he could rest more in this comfortable space.

It’s Shouyou’s presence that gave him this, he thinks. He may overwhelm Kenma when he’s awake, but Kenma feels safe pressed up against him. Safe from his intruding thoughts that normally inhibit him from feeling completely at ease. Shouyou is like the sun—warm and beautiful, dangerous but necessary. He can be overwhelming, but Kenma enjoys being around him. He’s training himself to stand in the brightness and not flinch away.

He curls his fingers into Shouyou’s t-shirt and doesn’t realize himself falling back asleep.


End file.
